


[Art] Body Heat

by ChicxulubZero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicxulubZero/pseuds/ChicxulubZero
Summary: Digitally created fan art for 'The Internal Temperature of an Average Sauna' by Zigostia.





	[Art] Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Internal Temperature of an Average Sauna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185512) by [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/pseuds/zigostia). 



I absolutely adored this story. It pushed all of my "Awwwww" buttons. So, had to do a graphic for it. Sherlock is cold. John is John. What's not to love?


End file.
